1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate generally to generating recommendations using radio-frequency identification (RFID), and more particularly to a system and method that may utilize information from RFID tags of products (e.g., foodstuffs) to generate recommendations regarding said products.
2. Description of Related Art
Radio Frequency Identification (RFIDs) is a method wherein information regarding a object may be stored on a RFID tag (e.g., a silicon chip) and remotely retrieved. RFID tags are typically small devices, and may comprise a miniature antenna. A scanner/receiver/transmitter (hereinafter “scanner”) may solicit the RFID tag with an electronic signal. In response, the tag may return an electronic signal readable by the scanner.
RFID tags are typically of two types, “passive” and “active”. Active RFID tags comprise a power source to transmit a response signal. Passive RFID tags do not, and utilize the electrical current induced in the antenna from an incoming signal to power a response.
RFID has numerous commercial applications. For example, RFID technology is currently used in passports, transport payments (e.g., tolls), product tracking, manufacturing systems, and inventory systems.
RFID may be used in the field of food storage as well. Typically, food products come with an “expiration date”, a period during which the food product is expected to remain fresh. If the expiration date passes, the food item is no longer recommended as edible, and may therefore be wasted. If, using RFID tags, a consumer is periodically made aware of foodstuffs nearing expiration, she may be able to make a concerted effort to use them.
Therefore, in many instances, it may be desirable to provide a method and system that may utilize information from RFID tags of products (e.g., foodstuffs) to generate recommendations. Such a method and system may employ a RFID-enabled framework to generate recommendations, ensuring products are consumed or enjoyed in an appropriate time and manner.